1. Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to adaptive control and training of robotic devices.
2. Background
Robotic devices are used in a variety of applications, such as manufacturing, medical, safety, military, exploration, and/or other applications. Some existing robotic devices (e.g., manufacturing assembly and/or packaging) may be programmed in order to perform desired functionality. Some robotic devices (e.g., surgical robots) may be remotely controlled by humans, while some robots (e.g., iRobot Roomba®) may learn to operate via exploration.
Programming robots may be costly and remote control may require a human operator. Furthermore, changes in the robot model and/or environment may require changes in the programming code. Remote control typically relies on user experience and/or agility that may be inadequate when dynamics of the control system and/or environment (e.g., an unexpected obstacle appears in path of a remotely controlled vehicle) change rapidly.